Why Be Normal?
by I-Got-A-Screename663
Summary: Cammie contemplates being normal. But Zach changes her mind. Zammie fluff! And yes this IS a one-shot, but I might add more if I come up with any ideas.


**DISCLAIMER:**

**Cammie: Zach, you have to face facts. Us Gallagher Girls are much better spies than you.**

**Zach: *smirking, naturally* Oh really? And why is that, Gallagher girl?**

**Cammie: Simple. We're girls and "anything you can do we can do better. We can do it even better in broken heels."**

**Zach: You just keep thinking that, Cammie. Us Blackthorn Boys are better spies and you know it.**

**Me: *running in* I know how we can figure out who are better.**

**Cammie: Um, who are you? And how?**

**Me: Easy. I'm me. And we can figure this out by you, Cammie, leaving the room. And you, Zach, by kissing me.**

**Zach: What does that have to do with who are the better spies.**

**Me:…I don't know.**

**Cammie: Are you even allowed to be here?**

**Me:…**

**Cammie: Didn't think so. Let's get her, Zach.**

**Me: You'll never take me alive! *runs away yelling I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS OR "BROKEN HEELS" ALLY CARTER AND ALEXANDRA BURKE DO!***

**(outside)**

**Me: Is it such a crime to want to kiss Zach? I mean, really?**

Why Be Normal?

Cammie was sitting in her favorite secret passage way, thinking, when she heard the familiar scraping of the passageway being opened. She turned her head to see a familiar smirking face, "Hey, Gallagher Girl. What are you hiding here for?" Zach asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'm not hiding," Cammie replied rolling her eyes, "I'm thinking. Now what do you want?"

Zach smirked, "What? You're allowed to hang around in secret passages, but I'm not?"

Cammie punched Zach's shoulder. Hard. But being the good spy he is, he didn't even flinch, "Wow, Zach, you're so funny. Now really what do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Right." Cammie said sarcastically. A silence passed.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Zach asked out of the blue.

Cammie turned to look at him, "What?"

"When I came in, you said you were thinking. What were you thinking about?" Zach explained.

Cammie blushed, "Nothing."

Zach looked at her, "Cammie, for a spy you're a really bad liar."

Cammie glared at him. Zach smirked back, "Fine," Cammie sighed, "I was thinking about…being…normal. And what it would be like…and how I wish…I were…normal."

Zach blinked, "Why be normal?" he asked.

"What?"

"Why be normal? What's so great about it?" Zach went on.

"Well, lots of things," Cammie defended, "For one, you don't have to lie about your life all the time. People don't want to kill you, your parents don't go on missions and never come back, and you don't have your life laid out for you…and it's easier to find a boyfriend." Cammie grumbled the last bit.

"Does this have anythingto do with Jimmy?" Zach asked suddenly.

"What? No. And it's Josh, not Jimmy. This is just something I've been thinking about." Cammie replied.

Zach let out a breath, "Okay. But still, what's so great about all that?"

"What's so great about being a spy?" She shot back.

Zach smirked, yet again, "I'll give you a few reasons. One, you can beat up anyone you want and get extra credit for it. Two, you get to work with all kinds of amazing gadgets and chemicals. Three, you stay in shape. I mean, look at me." Cammie's jaw dropped and she punched him again, "Four, you can take care of yourself. Five, you keep the country safe. Six,-"

"Is this list going to end anytime soon?" Cammie interrupted.

Zach glared at her but continued, "Six, it stays interesting. Everything changes. It's not boring everyday work. It's cool. I man anyone can work at a pharmacy." Zach scoffed. Cammie kept quiet at that obvious jab to Josh. Zach looked at Cammie and smirked. _Again with the smirking_, Cammie thought, "What, you're not gonna call me on insulting Jimmy? Inexistent cat Susie got your tongue?"

Cammie just glared at him and said, "Those are ok reasons I suppose, but give me one really good one, Blackthorn Boy."

Zach grabbed her chin gently and said "If you're normal you can't have me as your boyfriend." Zach told her and kissed her. Cammie smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"Why be normal, indeed?"

* * *

Hehe, fluffiness. Anyway, please read and review. It's not my best, but I saw this piece of flair that said "Why be normal?" and I was like "Dude! That's a perfect quote for Gallagher Girls!" And thus this story was born. I'm sorry if someone else wrote something this already, I'm not sure if they did, but if so then tell me and I'll take this down. I don't dig plaigarism.

Anyway, please R&R!

~I-Got-A~


End file.
